The present disclosure relates to a circuit carrier, and to a method for producing a circuit carrier of this type.
Circuit carriers, such as e.g. molded interconnected devices (MID), are used in various configurations in the prior art. Known circuit carriers usually have, on a flat side, conductor tracks which are populated with electronic components. In this case, the electronic components can be fixed on the circuit carriers by means of an electrically conductive adhesive for the purpose of electrical connection and by means of a fixing adhesive for the purpose of mechanical connection. One area of use for circuit carriers of this type is sensors, for example, which are used in vehicles. A circuit carrier of this type is known from DE 10 2007 031 980 A1, for example, wherein the circuit carrier is arranged on a carrier component and can only be populated on one side.